BP's adventures in Fates
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: BP is teleported to the Hoshido Kingdom by accident and must help Corrin and his army end the war against Nohr in order to Get back to Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Fates BP's adventure.

Corrin is going to be male for this story and Azura is Kana's Mama.

Chapter 1: BP comes to Hoshido.

One day in the Hoshido kingdom Corrin was coming back to the kingdom with his army.

Man that was fun said Hinata.

Yeah and- said Saizo.

Brother shh I hear something said Kaze.

then out of nowhere BP came down from the sky.

Ow okay that hurt he said.

Then Corrin pointed his sword at BP with Hinoka pointing her spear at him.

Nohrian scum how dare you come to our kingdom said Hinoka.

Nohrian? look princess I am not a nohrian scum.

Corrin, Hinoka wait said Azura.

Why Azura said Corrin.

Then Azura got a good look at BP.

He's not from here.

What do you mean Mama said Kana.

Then Lilith came out of her Temple.

Corrin so glad you're here she said.

Why Lilith what happened?

I accidentally teleported BP here.

Then Sakura's eyes widen.

Wait BP a-as in the real BP she said.

Yep.

Then Hinoka put her spear away.

Sorry I called you a nohrian scum.

It's ok lady Hinoka.

Wait a minute why is that gun out said Felicia.

Oh this I was in a middle of a battle with my Arch enemy when Lilith teleported me here

Dang hope it was cool said Shigure.

It was. I was so close to finishing him off with my finisher.

Then BP's stomach started to rumble.

You must be hungry on the way here huh said Setsuna.

Yeah I am.

Let's go to mess Hall and cook some meat for you.

Okay

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Helping to Find Ryoma and Takumi.

Then in the mess hall BP was eating the meat that Rinka cooked.

Mm man that was delicious he said.

Thanks I'm always a good cook said Rinka.

So BP We're going to the Ninja village to look for Lord Takumi wanna come said Oboro.

Sure.

Then in the middle of the Battle Takumi came but had an evil look on his face.

Die, Die, Die he said.

Big brother don't a-attack us said Sakura.

Then BP slapped Takumi across the face bringing Him out of the mind control for now.

Ow what was that for you little runt!

Hey I helped you out of that mind control spell you should be thanking me.

Uncle Takumi Said Kana as she Gave Takumi a hug.

Uh Brother explain why your kid is hugging me.

Oh it's because your her uncle said Corrin.

And you what are you doing here shouldn't you be some where el-.

Brother don't be rude to BP he did help you said Hinoka.

Wait so your telling me that I was by the-.

Yep.

Sorry I called you a runt earlier and thanks for snapping me out of that mind control spell BP.

It's OK and your welcome.

Then after the Battle Kaze saved Kagero.

Thanks Kaze she said.

Your welcome Kagero said Kaze.

TBC.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Corrin's Dark reuion.

After meeting Reina and fight off the inturders BP and Azura were talking.

So you sing songs too said Azura.

Yep I'm a good Singer said BP.

Then maybe I should teach you how to the song me and my son Shigure sing sometime.

That would be awesome.

Then in opera house BP, Corrin and Corrin's army were fighting nohrian soldiers along with the king of Nohr Garon.

Then Xander came when Corrin was about to escape.

Stop right there brother he said.

Oh great The Prince of Nohr is here said Oboro.

Don't worry I got this.

Then BP flew to where Xander was.

Huh who are you?

You're worst nightmare.

Then King Garon started to laugh.

How are you My son's worst nightmare He asked?

Then BP pulled out his demon Stone.

This is how King of Nohr.

Then BP claws and fangs grew and his eyes turned Red.

WELL LOOKS LIKE I AM GOING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME KICKING YOUR ASS PRINCE OF NOHR said demon BP.

Then high pitch screaming was heard.

ALRIGHT WHO SCREAMED.

I-I did B-BP said Sakura.

Sister something wrong said Hinoka.

Y-yes um since when do you... ya know transform into that.

WHENEVER MY ROSARY IS TAKEN OFF OR IN THIS WORLD I USE A DEMON STONE.

Then Xander punched Demon BP in the face.

OH YOU SON OF A BITCH.

Then Xander and demon BP started to fight.

Then Takumi face palmed.

Ugh BP sit boy he said.

Then BP went to the ground Knocking him out.

Kaden Grabbed BP and put him on his shoulder as they left the Opera House.

Man I should never get on his bad side he said.

Yeah.

TBC.


End file.
